rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Grimm
The Grimm are monsters introduced in RWBY's first episode, which inhabit various parts of Remnant. They are described as "creatures of destruction" and lack a soul; hence, they do not have and are unable to use Aura. History The Grimm are said to have appeared soon after the dawn of mankind. They targeted early humans, seeking to destroy them and all of their creations. For a while, it seemed as though they would succeed, as humans did not have the strength to fight them. However, humans discovered the power of Dust and with it, the Grimm were driven back. During this time humans enjoyed a time of peace and soon the humans formed their own kingdoms, which grew to survive and prosper. Although the old kingdoms eventually faded, the world of RWBY still enjoys a time of peace. But this time won't last forever. In the absence of light darkness returns, and the Grimm will soon make a resurgence. Additionally, the Grimm appear to be the predominant species in the world of Remnant, humanity being limited to four pockets referred to as Kingdoms guarded by Hunters. Appearances in RWBY Beacon Academy Initiation As part of Beacon Academy's initiation, new students must team up in the Emerald Forest and fight their way to a northern temple. The students soon are faced with several different Grimm monsters. Ruby and Weiss are attacked by a large pack of Beowolves, but are forced to flee when Weiss's attack causes a fire due to Ruby's accidental interruption. Yang is also attacked, but by two Ursa that only manage to damage her hair, sending her into a blind rage as she defeats one of the Ursa. The other is quickly killed in one strike by Blake. Likewise, Lie Ren is attacked by a King Taijitu, which he defeated through the use of his Aura. While searching for the abandoned temple, Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos find a cave that they confuse for the temple. While exploring, Jaune accidentally grabs on to the stinger of a Death Stalker, believing it to be one of the relics. Pyrrha then runs out of the cave and the monster follows her out, breaking down some rocks covering the entrance to do so. Once outside, it flings Jaune into the air and Pyrrha flees from the Death Stalker. The Death Stalker chases Pyrrha to the temple while Ruby and Weiss are carried there by a Nevermore where they meet up with Yang, Blake, Nora, and Ren. The two Grimm chase the 8 students to a larger part of the temple where Team JNPR are able to kill the Death Stalker by using a plan devised by Jaune: hacking off its stinger and then hammering it into the creature's head. Meanwhile, Team RWBY were able to defeat the Nevermore by using Gambol Shroud as a giant slingshot and amplifying it using the Dust capabilities of Myrtenaster and the recoil of Crescent Rose's sniper rounds to behead it. The defeat of the particularly fearsome Grimm using the plans of Jaune and Ruby prompted them to be made the leaders of their respective teams. Episodes Covering These Events *The Emerald Forest *The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 *Players and Pieces Start of Classes In the first class of Grimm Studies, Weiss, in an attempt to prove herself superior to Ruby, volunteers to take on a Boarbatusk in a class demonstration. In the battle, the Boarbatusk manages to disarm Weiss but she eventually retrieves Myrtenaster to both block and kill it. Later on, in the Forever Fall forest it is revealed that there are larger Grimm creatures of the same name, although in Episode 6, a larger than normal sized Beowolf was briefly seen. In Episode 14, a much more larger Ursa was seen attacking Cardin. Unlike the smaller ones, it had a lot more spikes and armor plates on it's back. However, it is defeated by Jaune with little help from Pyrrha's semblance. Episodes Covering These Events *The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 *Forever Fall, Pt.2 Speculation Types of Grimm Beowolves - Wolves Beowolfprofilepic.png|Beowolf Beowolf diagram.png|Beowolf (Diagram Sketch) Ursa - Bears Ep8 00007.png|Ursa Ursa_diagram.png|Ursa (Diagram Sketch) King Taijitu - Snakes Dark and Light Basalisk.png|King Taijitu King taijitu diagram.png|King Taijitu (Diagram Sketch) Boarbatusk - Boars Boarbatusk Profile.png|Boarbatusk Boombatusk_Diagram.png|Boarbatusk (Diagram Sketch) Death Stalker - Scorpions Ep7_scorpion2.png|Death Stalker Death stalker diagram.png|Death Stalker (Diagram Sketch) Nevermore - Birds Nevermore.png|Nevermore Nevermore diagram.png|Nevermore (Diagram Sketch) Trivia *Grimm wear white masks with blood red trail-like designs, similar to the Hollows from the manga and anime Bleach. *The name for the creatures of Grimm may be a reference to the Brothers Grimm or Grimm's Fairy Tales, a famous classic collection of German fairy tales compiled by the brothers. *When killed, some Grimm are known to emit smoke. This can clearly be seen in Episode 6, after Yang kills an Ursa, and in Episode 10, after Weiss kills the Boarbatusk. This could mean that when Grimm are killed, their bodies will eventually evaporate. *The shapes and swirls on Adam's mask are similar to the designs of the Grimm, possibly signifying some kind of connection between himself and the Grimm. It may also be an allusion to Adam representing the Beast of Beauty and the Beast. *All of the Grimm creatures vocal sound effects were done by William Orendorff . *The Grimm, and their various subspecies, appear to be either common knowledge or a subject taught in combat schools. This is evidenced by the cadet Hunters being able to identify and name the Ursa and the Death Stalker by sight. *As of The Badge and The Burden six species of Grimm were introduced: the Beowolf, Ursa, King Taijitu, Death Stalker, Nevermore and the Boarbatusk. *In Episode 9, every known Grimm species (so far) was seen in sketches in Peter Port's lesson. *Whether or not the "birdie" that Ruby crashes into in Episode 5 should be classified as a Grimm is disputed. *There may be a market for selling Grimm pelts, mostly likely as trophies or decorations. Nora mentions a dream in which she and Ren make money by selling the pelts of Ursas. Whether or not this market exists outside of Nora's dream is unknown. *In episode 14, a Grimm silhouette is seen in the credits, being an Ursa, and the first time no character from the show has not been seen. Category:Enemies Category:Creatures of Grimm Category:Races